Matt (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Meeting:' "What's up, yo? Oh, haven't we met before? You don't say!☆ Your name is ____? That sounds like the name of a baseball fanatic! That gets me so PUMPED! Me, I'm an all-around tennis player named Matt! Nice to meet you! Rock on! ♪" *'Morning:' "Morning! Player! Am I having déjà vu? Didn't we just talk?" *'Afternoon:' "Hello! Whatcha want? ♫" *'Evening:' "Heya! What is it this time? ♪" *'Night:' "Oh, you again. What's wrong?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Ooh, that's a tasty Banana Split! Wow, I can have it? Thanks! ♥" *'Loved Gift:' "Wait, this is... totally for me? Thanks. I like this stuff." *'Liked Gift:' "Heh, I like this. Thank you. ♫" *'Neutral Gift:' "I'm okay, thanks." *'Disliked Gift:' "What the hell is wrong with you?" *'Hated Gift:' "By all means, how did you know? I hate it!" *'Horror Gift:' "Dude. That's sick and wrong! Get that away from me!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Huh? Is this for my birthday? This is pretty cool! Thank you!♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I didn't say this before my birthday, and I don't like it." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I already have this gift!" ' ' *'Black:' "Sport is like my only interest." *'Purple:' "Have you been doin' okay? Eating well? Sleeping well?" *'Blue:' "Yo, player! You're still goin' out! Too much horchata?" *'Yellow:' "Hey player, check me out! No, I'm not talking about my clothes...! I wanted you to appreciate my rippling muscles! I think of clothes as the icing on the scrumptious cake that is my jaw-dropping physique! Haha!" *'Gold:' "Tadaaaa! Check out these spiffy basic duds, bro! But what does "basic" really mean? I'm starting to wonder if I have any fashion sense..." *'Orange:' "Whoa! It's player again! Nothing can stop you, huh? You just keep on truckin'!" *'Light Green:' "Man... you're really hittin' my soft spot right now. Fine, I GUESS I can get a gift too. Give me an hour." *'Green:' "Are you enjoying the married life, player? I do.♥" *'Pink:' "What? I just want to say that I appreciate all the hard work you do for our household." *'Magenta:' "Hey... Be careful out there. If something happened to you, I might actually get upset." *'Red:' "Player... I will always love you.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I like spring. Flowers bloom, and you get to see a lot of bugs, birds and animals. ♫" *'Late Spring:' "I wonder if the animals are happy when the cherry blossoms bloom. ♫" *'Early Summer:' "Oh, it's getting hotter and hotter. I can't wait to go swimming in the rivers or the sea!" *'Late Summer:' "The sun is so shiny in summer. ♫ That makes me feel dynamic! ♪" *'Early Autumn:' "I think food tastes much better in Fall... Why is that?" *'Late Autumn:' "In Fall, the leaves are so colorful that I feel bright too!" *'Early Winter:' "Today is a cold day. I don't like to be in the cold." *'Late Winter:' "It's almost the spring. ♪ I should take care of the things I want to get done!" ' ' *'Sunny:' "I feel so alive when I see a clear sky. It's probably the sun that gives me energy!" *'Cloudy:' "Clouds look like cotton candy. I bet they taste sooo good! ♥" *'Rainy:' "The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain." *'Snowy:' "Winter sucks! It's gonna take 'til July to thaw out my nuts!" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Why are you being so nervous? There's no reason to worry!" *'Expecting a Child:' "It looks like we're ready to have a baby! Why are you being so emotional? There's no reason to cry." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Our child is born. I need to do my best to raise Child too!" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Honestly, Child is the only person I know I can rely on." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Child is a certified HUNK. There's no two ways about it!♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Wow, it looks just like you, player. Grow up soon...♫" *'When the Child is grown:' "Child is a good jockey! I want to be as good as him/her someday." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "You are leaving a hole in my heart. I don't know if I could ever fill that hole with love and trust. I feel like my whole life is a lie!" *'Before the Wedding:' "It's time for engagement. ♪ What does it look like? Do you still love each other?" *'Expecting a Child:' "Oh, you're having a baby. How nice. ♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "A baby is born? Congratulations! I want to play with the baby. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Did your child already learn everything? Once your child gets bigger, we can play together!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Walking already? Grow up soon, and I'll be happy to play together. ♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Running already? Sooner or later, the baby will be growing up. ♪" *'When the Child is grown:' "What is Child good at? What path will they take?" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "The fact that your ex walked away doesn't mean that you are inconsequential. You are our pride and joy, so keep your head up!" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages